Trespasser (quest)
} |name = Trespasser |icon = Quest icon DAI.png |image = Trespasser header.png |px = 270x360px |location = Winter Palace |appearances = Dragon Age: Inquisition - Trespasser |see also = }} Trespasser is the main quest in the Trespasser DLC for Dragon Age: Inquisition. Acquisition Complete the war table operation Attend the Exalted Council at a cost of 8 power. Walkthrough The Winter Palace Upon arriving at the Winter Palace Josephine informs The Inquisitor of the current political state, with Orlais looking to control the Inquisition and Ferelden seeking for it to be dismantled altogether. After arriving and being greeted by Mother Giselle, the Inquisitor can explore the grounds of the palace. The initial objectives are to speak with the Fereldan ambassador, Teagan Guerrin, and to speak with the Orlesian ambassador, Cyril de Montfort. Both can be found by following their respective quest markers on the map. This time also provides an opportunity to reunite with the Inquisitor's companions and advisors. Once the conversations are complete, you can walk through the main gates to begin the Exalted Council. Proceedings in the council do not get far as it is interrupted by a messenger stating that Leliana needs to see the Inquisitor immediately. She has found a dead, fully amored Qunari in the palace. Use your tracking ability to follow his blood trail up a nearby trellis and into an adjoining room with an active Eluvian. On the other side of the Eluvian, you discover The Crossroads, a gateway to many other Eluvians. Immediately to the left on a skeleton find the first to start the start quest Halla Treasure Hunt which do not show up in the Quest Log. Back to follow the blood trail to an Eluvian directly in front of you. However, it is inactive. Yet there is a blood trail to your right that leads to an active mirror. Entering this Eluvian leads to the Elven Mountain Ruins. To the right of the Elven Mountain Ruins Eluvian there is another one which leads to the Abandoned Chateau. Elven Mountain Ruins Behind the crates to the left of the dead Qunari on the staircase there is an Eluvian which leads to a Superb Belt of the Inferno Pact behind some purple flame. Back on the initial staircase, go behind the entrance to find a Superb Belt of Urgency behind the purple flames. Following the main path leads to more dead Qunari and another Eluvian. This mirror takes you to a broken bridge with Qunari on the other side. In front of you there is a broken statue on a pedestal. Go through the Eluvian to your left to find a Spirit Champion, two Spirit Archers and two Spirit Shadows. If you drank from the Well of Sorrows, use the special dialogue option to pass safely. Otherwise they will attack you after speaking some words in elven. Behind the entrance to the tower you can find a Superb Belt of the Storm Pact behind more purple flame. On the side of the tower examine a mosaic to dissolve the barrier and discover that the valley you are in was created by Fen'Harel as a refuge for slaves. Enter the Eluvian inside to go to another tower. After climbing the stairs examine another mosaic. This one relays a message that Fen'Harel is not a god, but just a mortal man. Descend the stairs left by bringing down the barrier. Inside you'll find another mosaic claiming that the Evanuris are not gods either. Behind this mosaic there is an elven device that causes your anchor to react. This grants you the Anchor Discharge ability. Use this new ability to light the room and find a wolf statue that will fit into the broken bridge. It will also cause several Spirit Shadows to attack. After defeating them retrace your steps to return to the bridge to place the statue on the pedestal. After crossing the bridge you will be assaulted by Qunari. After defeating them, and entering the Forgotten Sanctuary, you will witness a fight between elven spirits and some Qunari. After their defeat you come across a mural depicting the Dread Wolf removing a number of elves' vallaslin. You must complete a veilfire puzzle, part of the "Lateral Thinker" achievement, to continue. The clue is "The Dread Wolf keeps its gaze on the one light that illuminates the way forward." Light veilfire from the alcove outside, then light the brazier that the wolf statue is looking at. It is the second from the staircase on the left. Press the button to reveal a hidden staircase. Be sure to loot the box in front of the statue containing the bow Arrowwood. Under the stairs a mosaic stating how the vallaslin is removed a sign of freedom is found. At the left after entering the Hidden armory you can break and go behind a group of crates and a wooden wall for some sigil loot. In the Hidden armory you find yet more Qunari. After killing them, loot the body of the Shock Trooper to find the greataxe Single Incarnation and some orders. These orders reveal that the Qunari are looking to infiltrate Halamshiral. Look around to find the note regarding the agent of Fen'Harel. Return to the Winter Palace to inform your advisors. After they have been informed you return to the crossroads to continue the investigation. (Note: After the cutscene, you do not get teleported back to the Crossroads. The new Eluvian is in the room under the top right-hand stairs, which was previously barred.) When you return, there will be a new path. Follow it to the Deep Roads. Before entering the Deep Roads if while back at the Winter Palace you found all Halla statuettes for the side quest Halla Treasure Hunt you can finish it by returning the Top Hat to the skeleton immediately to the left after entering the Crossroads for +6 Cunning. Also, there are two new areas, the Hidden Hollow to the left of the Deep Roads Eluvian, and the Forgotten Tower to the right reachable by examining the Dragon eggs via an extensible bridge . The Deep Roads Upon arrival you will be attacked by two Qunari Spearmen, a Ben-Hassrath Agent, and a Qunari Shock Trooper. In the room found immediately after them you can loot a dead Qunari to find Veil Quartz x22 and evidence that there has been a bad cave-in. Proceed down the staircase using your Anchor Discharge to light the way as needed. Eventually you will be attacked by a group of deepstalkers. In this same room you can find Codex entry: Torn Notebook in the Deep Roads, Section 1 on a sleeping bag near the staircase. Further down the path you will meet Jerran a former templar who had converted to the Qun. However, he has now grown disillusioned with them too. He reveals that the Qunari attacking the Inquisition are led by Viddasala. She has bought her troops here to the Deep Roads to mine for lyrium to strengthen the Saarebas as part of a plan called "Dragon's Breath". As he no longer wants to follow the Qunari, he states that the Inquisitor can obtain gaatlok primers to blow up the mine and hinder the operation. You can either spare or kill Jerran. If he is killed, Cole, Dorian, and Varric disapprove and a Superb Amulet of Second Wind can be looted from his body. If you choose not to kill him (Iron Bull slightly disapproves), you can still loot the amulet after he's killed by the Qunari on your way back out. After speaking to him you gain Codex entry: Viddasala. As you continue to the Lower Walkways, your descent you will be attacked by more deepstalkers. After being attacked by a second group there will be another section of purple flame. Behind this you will find a Sigil of the Highland Ravager. Before crossing the bridge to Mining and Processing you can also find a Sigil of the Deepstalker in an unlocked chest. Continue down the path to be attacked by more Qunari. You can detonate barrels of gaatlok with fire, electricity, or manually to make fights easier. Before you cross the Great Bridge of Stone you can find Codex entry: Torn Notebook in the Deep Roads, Section 2. Continue to Central Supply where there will be another fight with Qunari. Drawing them out of the Central Supply Room in ones and twos and ranged attacks from the bridge just outside the room work well as the Qunari in the room will not attack party members outside of it. Loot Heart of Rage from the Saarebas and the Armada Captain's Knife from a chest. There is a note on a desk nearby too. Then proceed to pick up the primers. Follow the quest markers to place the four primers and detonate the bombs in order to destroy the Qunari mining structures. As you detonate each structure, more Qunari will spawn and attack. It may be easier to fight them by retreating to better lit areas such as the bridge back to Central Supply than in the tight, dark, basalt caverns. Close to the most south-west structure walking west around the ledge you can find Codex entry: Torn Notebook in the Deep Roads, Section 3. As you work your way out through the lower walkways, a woman's voice will taunt the Inquisitor about things they cannot see and several groups of invisible Assassins will attack. After this has been completed, the cavern begins to flood, and you must make your way out. If you allowed Jerran to live, you will find his dead body with a Superb Amulet of Second Wind nearby and several dead Qunari near the entrance. As you once again inform your advisors of the developments, you are interrupted by news that one of your soldiers has been involved in a scuffle with an Orlesian servant. You can choose to resolve the situation by detaining either the guard or the servant. Whatever you choose (neither choice changes any future dialog or outcome), the Inquisition guard will hand over a note she found and Leliana will translate it. The note states that the Viddasala can be found through a mirror near a bookcase. You determine to follow this lead and return to the Crossroads once more. Once there follow a new path to find the mirror described. Enter it to go to the Shattered Library. The Shattered Library Take a right at the previous mirror and examine the egg shaped object. Continue upwards to the first landing. Examine the same type of object there. This will cause a path to roll out before you, leading to another mirror. This mirror leads to the Ancient Jail, see that page for details. Continue upwards to the bookshelves. Collect the three codex entries from the papers on the ground and proceed through the mirror. In the initial room you can find Codex entry: Vir Dirthara: Signs of Victory, Codex entry: Vir Dirthara: Exile of the Forbidden Ones, and Codex entry: Vir Dirthara: Homecoming lying on the tables. Walk behind this room to find Codex entry: The Very Private Diary of Sandal Feddic, DO NOT READ!!!!, a Superb Corrupting Rune, a Superb Frost Rune, and a Modify Weapons stand. Proceed down the central path to talk with an Archivist. This spirit relays some of the history of the area confirms that the Qunari have come here to learn more about the Veil. She also mentions that the librarians were recently woken by an unknown force. Venture down the path to left of the Archivist to find a "merchant" who sells the unique shield: The Best Defense and its schematic: The Best Defense Schematic. On the main platform behind the Archivist you will notice more Qunari on an "inverted island". Activate the red device to raise a portion of the steps needed to get there. However, you need to raise more portions in order to reach them. Follow the path to find another mirror to enter the Courtyard. In the Courtyard are Codex entry: Vir Dirthara: A Flowering Imago, Codex entry: Vir Dirthara: Duel of a Hundred Years, Codex entry: Vir Dirthara: Attentive Listeners, Codex entry: Vir Dirthara: Birds of Fancy, as well as two more Eluvians near the central courtyard and a third around at the eastern edge. This third one can be completely ignored and is only used at the end to make the return trip shorter. If you go through the lower Eluvian on the left up the small set of steps you will be taken to the Broken Tower. Go up the staircase to speak to another Archivist. Proceed through the mirror to get to Scholar's Retreat. Go up the stairs to find an elven fresco. Behind this, and protected by purple flames, is a Sigil of Lyrium and Note: The Treachery of the Wolf (This is the third codex entry required to unlock the secret dialogue option at the end of the DLC). Go down the stairs opposite from where you ascended to find a red device. Once activated, make your way back to the courtyard. In the Broken Tower Qunari Defenders will attack you. Once you've returned to the Courtyard after using a second red device you will gain the Anchor Blast upgrade. If you go through the Eluvian that is up the long flight of stairs you will be taken to the Sundered Hall. Go left immediately after entering to find Fade-Touched Honeycomb on skeleton swarming with bees. Climb the remains of a staircase near the skeleton and you will find a Qunari who looks like he's been "scared to death" as well as another aspect of the Archivist. Talk to it and go through the mirror behind the Archivist to get to the Lower Archives. If you carried a veilfire torch here from the Broken Tower, go straight past the stairs leading down and turn right into the small cul-de-sac, where you will find a veilfire rune on the ground. Interacting with the rune will summon a Fear Demon and several poison spiders, who will promptly try to swarm you. You can loot a Superb Amulet of Barrier after killing the Fear Demon. Follow the stairs down and eventually you will see a more well preserved section of the library. It houses Codex entry: Hard in Hightown: Chapter ???, Codex entry: Vir Dirthara: The Deepest Fade, and Codex entry: Vir Dirthara: Raising the Sonallium. Across from this there is another red device. Activate it and retrace your steps to the Courtyard. You will be attacked by four Ben-Hassrath Assassins and two Qunari Spearmen on your way back. On your return to the Courtyard, four Librarian spirits and numerous Fearlings attack. Once they've been defeated you can finally reach the island. When you arrive, you come face-to-face with the Viddasala. She states that the Qunari plan on assassinating the leaders of the South and converting those who remained. In addition, she mentions how an agent of Fen'Harel had disrupted their plans. She departs, but leaves behind a contingent of Qunari to attack. Loot Stinking Cheater, and the Darvaarad Keystone from a defeated Qunari. Search the surrounding antechambers for Codex entry: The Risk of Saarebas, a Superb Amulet of Evasion, a Superb Amulet of Critical Chain, and the Elgar'nan Enaste Schematic (behind purple flame). Then proceed to speak to the final aspect of the Archivist. It tells you that the Viddasala went to The Darvaarad, and for you to enter you need the keystone, and the words "maraas nehraa". The spirit then raises a path expediting your return to the Winter Palace. While consulting with your advisors back at the palace, Leliana explains that barrels of gaatlok have been found throughout places of power throughout Thedas. Further, someone in the Inquisition was responsible for transporting gaatlok to the Winter Palace. While Josephine laments the growing corruption of the Inquisition, the anchor flares up and the Inquisitor resolves to go the Darvaarad. The Darvaarad As you proceed down the initial path you will be attacked by multiple Qunari. Eventually you'll make your way to The Courtyard. Looting the body of one of the Qunari here will yield a Belt of Retaliation and a Gatehouse Key. Use the key to unlock the control room housing the controls for the locked door. In the control room is Codex entry: Logs of a Darvaarad Gatekeeper and the controls. To unlock the door to the next area, turn the right wheel until the right pole is fully retracted, then turn the left wheel until the left pole is retracted, then finally turn the centre wheel until the top pole is fully retracted. Once this is done the door will open. Before proceeding through the vault door, you can explore the Research Tower to the left. It houses Codex entry: Saarath and a veilfire puzzle (see here for details). The fourth and final codex entry to unlock the secret dialogue option at the end of the DLC is found on the top floor of the Research Tower on a table next to the halla statue. When you enter the barracks, the first door to your right will be locked, so continue down using one of the other doors. After defeating the first group of Qunari, you can find Codex entry: Written Instructions for New Workers on a table, and in an unlocked chest in the corner, a Superb Belt of the Winter Pact as well as the key to the locked room you encountered earlier. Use it to enter the room and loot the Amulet of Physical Immunity. As you proceed down you will find a study which has Codex entry: Letters and Replies as well as more information on the Qunari plans. As you reach the gaatlok Factory you discover that the plan is named Dragon's Breath as they are using an actual dragon. Viddasala orders her men to attack. She also commands the Iron Bull to attack. If Bull's Chargers were sacrificed, or you did not complete Demands of the Qun, he will always turn on you even if romanced. (He will show up here even if he is not in the active party.) If this happens, you must kill him. Otherwise he refuses to follow the order. Once you've defeated these troops you can find Codex entry: Orders Posted in the Factory. On the path out is Codex entry: Animal Handler's Logbook. This path takes you to the Venom Extraction Chamber. Here you have the choice of killing or freeing the dragon Ataashi. If you want to free her, use your Anchor Blast ability to blow up a wagon that is on one of the rings trapping her, then use the wheels on the upper walkway to move the flames and clear a path to the gates. One possible combination of wheel turns is to turn the left wheel 10 turns, the middle wheel 5 turns and the right wheel 9 turns. After clearing a path, pull either of the two levers near the gate to open them. If you choose to fight Ataashi, you will not find any loot on her. After dealing with the dragon you again chase after Viddasala, when you catch up to her this time she reveals that Solas is a chief agent of Fen'Harel and states her intention to kill him. She then enters another Eluvian. Elven Ruins After speaking with Viddasala you are immediately transported to some Elven Ruins. As you begin to chase the Qunari, your anchor creates an uncontrolled explosion and you gain the Anchor Meltdown ability. Be aware that now, if your focus builds up fully, an uncontrolled explosion will occur and damage your party. You continue chasing Viddasala down, battling through multiple Qunari and going through multiple Eluvians until eventually she sends the Saarebas Saarath to attack you. Before his health is fully depleted, Saarath will break his chains and flee. See Saarath (strategy) for tips on how to defeat him. There are a number of Eluvians in the next courtyard. Only one leads to where you need to go, the rest lead back to the courtyard and turn red and inactive after being used. Once you leave the courtyard you will find a single Eluvian being guarded by Saarath. Defeat him to go through the mirror alone. Upon entering you find yourself face-to-face with a number of Qunari turned to stone. Solas can be heard in the distance, speaking Qunlat. The Inquisitor makes their way through the Qunari statues to find Solas and Viddasala alone. Switching back to the Common Tongue, Solas asks her to tell the Qunari to trouble him no further, then turns his back on her. Unwilling to comply with his demands, Viddasala readies herself to throw a spear at him. Before she can finish, Solas' eyes flash blue and she is turned to stone, as were the other Qunari. The Inquisitor approaches Solas, but another flare from the Anchor makes them fall to their knees before him. Once Solas makes the Anchor stop acting up, they proceed to have a conversation. If you found the Qunari notes while travelling, a special dialogue option becomes available: the Inquisitor has figured out on their own that Solas is not an agent of Fen'Harel, but Fen'Harel himself, and confronts him about it. During the conversation, Solas reveals that he was Solas first, and that Fen'Harel came later. It was a title given to him as an insult, though he himself wore it as a badge of honor. After the Evanuris murdered Mythal and threatened to destroy the entire world, he resolved to banish them permanently by creating the Veil. This caused the downfall of the elven people, destroying countless marvels dependent on the Fade like the Vir'Dirthara and taking away the elves' immortality. When Solas woke up from his slumber, only a year before joining the Inquisition, he was horrified by the consequences of his actions, feeling like he was walking through a world full of Tranquil. Solas had hopes for restoration, however. His plan was to use the Anchor to enter the Fade and tear down the Veil. It went awry because he had not foreseen a Tevinter magister having unlocked the secret of effective immortality. He joined the Inquisition because he thought it was the best chance for the people of Thedas. He will also reveal that he has spies of his own in the Inquisition, like the guard who first led the Inquisitor to the dead Qunari in the Winter Palace, and found the Qunari spy with the gaatlok barrel. Though his plan to restore his people will cause the destruction of the current world, Solas would not see them fall under the Qun, as he would rather see them die in comfort. Once the conversation is exhausted, the Anchor will flare up again. To save the Inquisitor's life, Solas takes the Anchor, along with their left forearm, and leaves through the eluvian (which are now back in his control.) There is another special dialogue option available to those who never exhausted one of Solas' dialogue trees in the main game. The Inquisitor will declare themselves uninterested in what Solas has to say, leading him to very briefly summarize the situation before taking the Anchor and leaving through the eluvian. The Inquisitor then returns to the Exalted Council to decide the fate of the Inquisition: serve under Divine Victoria, or disband entirely. Rewards There are no items granted for completing the quest. See Items (Trespasser) for a complete list of items that can be found throughout the quest. Results The fate of the Inquisition is decided. See Epilogue (Trespasser) for all the possible fates of the Inquisition and your companions. Codex entries Note texts Approval *'Kill Jerran' ** - doesn't have to be in the active party ** * Allow Jerran to leave ** ** ** *'Picking the "I have to save him" romance option when going after Solas' :* :* :* :* :* :* :* :* *'Picking the "I'm killing him myself" when going after Solas' :* :* Bugs * In some cases a primer is missing on one or more bombs. In particular, players (all platforms) have reported an isue with a missing primer in the chamber where you need to detonate a bomb to escape. A few players have managed to detonate the bomb to clear the passage by using fire magic next to the bomb, but the only reliable solution is to replay the sequence by loading an earlier savegame (lowering the difficulty while replaying the quest to speed up things is recommended) and save your game in new savegame slots frequently until you get past this point. Category:Trespasser quests